Innocence taken away!
by SVUcrazy
Summary: This is a SVUJAG crossover. When a little girl is beaten by a naval officer, it takes NYPD's finest and JAG's finest to crack the case. Plus will our 2 fav detectives find love?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Law and Order. No money was made of this. Don't sue me you won't get anything.  
  
Elliot walked into the squadroom looking distraught. He threw his stuff into his locker and slammed his coffee on the desk. This made Olivia jump and look at her partner concerned. " El, you ok?" She asked trying to find out what was troubling her partner and more importantly her closest friend. " No Liv, I am not ok. Look at this crap." Elliot threw a folder at her and watched her expression as she read it over. Her face dropped and she looked up at him sadly. " Elliot I am so sorry. What brought this on?" He looked down at his folded hands and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Just as Elliot was about to answer her Cragen walked in to the room and called Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Fin into his office. " Morning all. Let's get the day started. I just received a new case. It seems a four year old little girl was found in an abandoned apartment alone. She appears to have been beaten, rapped, and dumped there. She is still alive though and we need to catch the bastard that did this to her. Munch, Fin I want you guys to go take look around in the place she was found. Elliot, Olivia you go talk to the girl. Good lick people." With that the four detectives were on their way.  
  
In the car on the way to the hospital Liv and El barley spoke until Olivia couldn't take it anymore. " El, you never answered my question. What brought this whole thing on?" Elliot glanced sideways at her with a look of lose in his eyes. " Kathy accused me of having an affair." " What??? With who???" Elliot just looked at his partner and she knew. Kathy thought Elliot was sleeping with her. What the hell was she thinking? " WHo got the kids?" asked Olivia. " She did. SHe said I work to much and I can't take care of them. I get them 4 weeks out of the year." " Elliot we can talk about this later ok? or whenever you are ready." Elliot just nodded his head as they walked to the entrance of the little girls room.  
  
Olivia walked to the girl's side while Elliot hung back a little. " Hey sweetie. What's your name?" Olivia asked as the little girl looked at her. " Mac." " That's a pretty name. Mine is Olivia and this is my friend Elliot. We are here to help you ok?" Mac nodded her head and waved for Elliot to come near her. Mac grabbed Elliot's hand and wouldn't let go. " Mac who hurt you?" " Mac looked down at Elliot's hand wrapped around hers as she spoke. " A guy. He was dressed in white clothes and white shoes. He had gold wings on his shirt to with a bunch of colored strips." Olivia looked at her partner and mouthed 'Navy'. Elliot shoke his head and Olivia went out to make some calls.  
  
" JAG headquarters. How may I direct your call?" said PO Tiner.  
  
" This is Detective Olivia Benson of the NYPD Special Victims Unit. I have a little girl that was beaten, raped and dumped in an apartment. SHe is still alive and described her attacker to us. It sounds to me like a Navy officer was her attacker." Olivia said to the young man.  
  
" Hold on ma'am. I'll put you through to my Commanding Officer."  
  
" Admiral Aj Chegwidden here. How can I help you detective? Uh huh. Ok. My two best investigators will be on their way within the hour." Aj hung up and sighed.  
  
  
  
Olivia walked back in the room to see Elliot and Mac laughing galantley." El, I just hung up with Jag headquarters in VA. They are sending two investigators down here ASAP. They are going to meet us down at the precinct. Mac honey we have to go but we will be back and we will have a couple friends with us ok?" Mac nodded her head as Elliot and Olivia started back to the precinct.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at JAG  
  
" Rabb, Mackenzie get in here ASAP. I just got a call from the Special Victims Unit in NY. It seems a naval officer beat, raped, and dumped a 4 year old little girl. I want you two down there yesterday. Get this resolved quickly and catch the bastard that did this." the admiral said.   
  
" Aye aye sir." replied Mac and Harm in unison.  
  
In one hour the pair were on a plane to NY.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4 hours later back at SVU  
  
" Excuse I am Commander Harmon Rabb and this is my partner Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. We are looking for a detective Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson."  
  
" WEll, you are speaking to them. Nice to meet you." Olivia and Elliot shoke hands with Harm and Mac.  
  
" Please call me Harm and her Mac."  
  
" That might not be such a good idea. The little girls name is Mac. How about we call you Sarah? Is that ok?" Sarah nodded her head.  
  
" Ok how about we go tto the hospital and you two can meet teh victim." Elliot said and with that the four of them were out the door. 


	2. Who would have thought

I dont own Jag or SVU. If I did I would be filthy stinking rich. lol  
  
Dum Dum  
  
Hospital  
  
Elliot, Olivia, Harm, and Sarah walked into Mac's room to find that she wasn't there. Instead there was a nurse changing her bed sheets.  
  
" Excuse me but where is the little girl?" asked Elliot.   
  
" She was discharged to her father. I am guessing he was a naval officer. He had on dress whites. Who are you?" asked the nurse staring worried at the detective.  
  
" I am detective Elliot Stabler, this is my partner detective Olivia Benson, and those two are Navy Lawyers Commander Harmon Rabb and Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. We are working the little girls case. Did anyone leave and address to where we can find her?" asked Elliot.  
  
" Um....... yes....... hold on." The nurse walked out of hte room and came back 2 minutes later with a piece of paper and an address written on it.  
  
" Thank you." The four of them ran out of the hospital and Elliot sped towards the home. When they arrived there were no lights on but a scream came from inside the house.  
  
El, Liv, Harm, and Sarah raced towards the house and Elliot broke down the door. Harm and Sarah walked behind Elliot and Olivia because they didn't have sidearms. They searched downstairs and found nothing so they headed up the steps towards the bedrooms. They opened the door and Sarah gasped. There on the bed lie the litle girl face down with a bullet whole in the back of her head. Laying besides her was a man, gently stroking her hair with one hand and holding a gun in the other.  
  
" Put the weapon down and put your hands in the air. NOW!!!!" screamed Olivia as she inched towards the bed. The man threw the gun on the floor and put his hands up. Elliot hand cuffed him just as the back up arrived. " Officer take this man down to the precinct. Doctor can you perform an autopsy on the body ASAP. Thanks" With that the four investigators headed down to the precinct.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dum Dum  
  
Interegation room  
  
" So Commander what happened tonight?" asked Harm. He was sitting across the table from the commander and Elliot was pacing behind him.  
  
" I raped that little girl. I don't know what came over me but I raped her and left her for dead in that building. I tracked her down to the hospital. I didn't want my military carrer to be over because of some stupid little girl ratting me out. I told the nurse I was her father. I took the girl to my home and killed her so I wouldn't get caught."  
  
" Well, guess what buddy. You are caught and you just confessed."  
  
Elliot and Harm left the room and two MPs came in to escort the commander to Leavenworth where he will be going through a court martial. " So, guys how about we get something to eat." Elliot asked and the ohter three nodded their heads.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
dum dum  
  
Cafe de cuisine  
  
The host showed them to their table and Harm held out the chair for Sarah. Elliot did the same for Olivia. After ordering drinks Olivia and Sarah excused themselves from the table and headed towards the ladies room.  
  
" So Sarah, what's going on with you and Harm?" olivia asked as she freshened her makeup.  
  
" WE have been dating for about a year now."  
  
" Isn't that against code or something?"  
  
" Yeah, but our CO pulled Admiral's privlege and we are both staying at JAG. Oh and what is up with you and Elliot?"  
  
" Nothing at all. We are the best of friends. We tell each other almost everything. Yeah I love him a lot, but he doesnt feel the same way about me."  
  
" Have you ever asked him? I have seen the way he looks at you and if that isn't love I don't know what is."  
  
" Come on Sarah. The guys probably think we fell into the toilets." Olivia tried desperatley to get the attention off of her. She loved Elliot but wasn't about to tell him.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
" So Harm what's with you and Sarah?" Elliot asked before taking a sip of beer.  
  
" We have been dating for about a year. The admiral was able to keep us both at JAG." Harm answered. " Oh and what's with you and Olivia?"  
  
" Nothing at all. We are the best of friends. We tell each other almost everything. Yeah I love her a lot, but she doesn't feel the same way about me."  
  
" Have you ever asked her? I have seen the way she looks at you and if that isn't love I don't know what is."  
  
" Hush, here come the girls." Elliot replied taking another sip of his beer.  
  
" Miss us?" Sarah asked leaning over and whispering something to Harm.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Do you think we can help?"  
  
" I got an idea. Hey Olivia. I know we just met and all but do you think I could stay at your place tonight? There are no hotel rooms open around here." asked Sarah with a sly grin.  
  
" Sure and I am sure Elliot wouldn't mind letting Harm stay at his place." Elliot looked and Olivia shocked then shoke his head.  
  
" Okay good. Oh and I have one more thing to say to Sarah." Harm took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. " Sarah Mackenzie. I have loved you since te first day I saw you in that rose garden. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Sarah looked down at Harm with tears in her eyes and squeked out a "YES!!"   
  
After dinner was done Elliot dropped Olivia and Sarah off at Liv's place. Harm leaned over and kissed Sarah before she got out and Elliot told Olivia goodnight. Harm climbed in the front seat and the two guys were off.  
  
" So, Olivia I have a plan. In a hour or so why dont we call the guys and ask them to come over. We can scare them half to death. Tell them someone broke in the house and we locked ourselves in the bedroom. We will see how much....aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sarah's comment was cut short as a man grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms to her sides. Another man grabbed Olivia and pinned her to the floor. The two guys tied up Olivia and Mac as they stole some of Olivias most precious things. The two guys left Olivia and Sarah battered and beaten lying on the floor.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
" Hey Elliot let's call the girls and see what they are up to."  
  
" Okay. The number is 552-8900. Call them while I get us drinks."  
  
Harm dialed the number. Noone picked up. The answering machine came on just as Elliot walked back into the living room. " Sarah, Olivia it is Harm. Pick up the phone. Hello??? you guys there? Allright we are coming over."  
  
Elliot and Harm raced out the door and sped off in the car towards Olivia's apartment. The guys raced up the stairs afterOlivia's neighbor recognized Elliot and let him in. Elliot stopped dead when he noticed the door was open to her apartment. He walked inside and his eyes went wide as he saw Olivia and Sarah tied up on the floor. They were both unconcious. harm raced to Sarah's side and untied her as did Elliot with Olivia. the neighbor called 911.....................  
  
TBC????? r/r please! 


End file.
